


You Make Me Feel So Young

by asoftplacetoland



Series: Young at Heart [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, And the Fun is Just Getting Started, Competitive sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Realism, Playful Sex, Smut, Spanking, This Time They're Both 20, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: Young David and Patrick enjoy a morning in bed together and things get competitive.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Young at Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810813
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	You Make Me Feel So Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olive31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/gifts).



> *Pokes head around corner.*
> 
> Hello there, I hope someone remembers my self-indulgent 40K+ magically de-aged David fic enough to anticipate some sequels! This is the first of three that I have planned for this series and is dedicated to [Olive31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/pseuds/Olive31) who first suggested a direct continuation of the original story. If you're unfamiliar with "Young at Heart", the short answer of all you need to know is that five years post-canon David and Patrick have been briefly de-aged to their twenty year old selves purely to have a wild morning in bed. For more explanation (and filthy sex and feels), go read [Young at Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370589/chapters/55996495).
> 
> If you're here expecting fluff, please avert your eyes because this ain't it. This one is basically PWP because sometimes you need a little spice to go with the sweetness! Hope you enjoy!

Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. The comfortable weight of David on top of him was something Patrick was distinctly used to but not quite like this. David was a little lighter, a little leaner, and once again reverted to the tender age of twenty. The difference now was that it was on purpose, it would only last a day at most, and now he had a young husband to match. Although Patrick hadn’t been able to look in the mirror just yet, the sudden speed in which he’d gotten hard and the time worn feeling of youthful energy coursed through him like an electric shock. Patrick noticed the fine lines on his hands were gone, replaced with the smooth, soft skin of his youth, and the all too familiar ache he’d just been starting to develop in his lower back was suddenly gone too. Patrick felt alive in a way he’d forgotten and David naked and writhing on top of him was getting him going faster than ever before. They were still locked in an intense kiss and Patrick moved his hand from its gentle grip on David’s neck to yank at the short hair at the base of his skull. David moaned loudly into his mouth and Patrick hummed in response.

“Can’t get enough of you like this and now I’ve got the energy to keep up with you. What would you like first, my love? Do you want to be fucked on your hands and knees or do you want me to lick your perfect little hole until you cry?” Patrick growled, nipping at David’s ear as he shivered in his arms. David pressed his hard cock insistently against Patrick’s thigh and Patrick inhaled sharply at the feel of it. David sat up with a hand pressed to Patrick’s chest as he stared down at him fondly.

“Mmm, how about instead we play a game?” David asked, a playful smirk crossing his face and Patrick arched an eyebrow at him in question.

“Oh?” David’s grin turned devious as his resting palm moved to flick at one of Patrick’s nipples. Patrick let out a surprised moan and closed his eyes briefly to settle himself. Patrick had always had sensitive nipples, but twenty-year-old Patrick had ignored the feeling judiciously when he was twenty the first time. David rubbed over the other nipple and Patrick arched into the touch without thinking, enjoying the pleasant buzz already forming underneath his skin. David lowered himself down to graze his teeth over the shell of Patrick’s ear, his breath hot as he whispered in his ear.

“Whoever can make the other come first, gets to top this morning.” David pulled back slightly to stare into Patrick’s eyes and Patrick grinned back at him. 

“You’re on. You are so going down.” Patrick teased. David sat up straight, balancing again on Patrick’s chest as he tilted his head slightly in thought. He bit his lip before sliding down the length of Patrick’s body and pressing a good morning kiss to Patrick’s hard cock. Patrick groaned and threw an arm over his eyes because watching David suck his cock would surely end things all too quickly. David licked gently at the head, lapping up the precome where it pooled at the slit and Patrick had to chance a look down. David was a vision, his hair still sleep-tousled and he was holding his own face in his hands with his legs crossed at the ankle behind him. His pretty pink tongue worked in quick, soft brushes and when he caught Patrick staring, he winked. Patrick took a deep breath to steady himself before reaching down and slipping his fingers into that mess of raven hair. David closed his lips around the head of Patrick’s cock and hummed and the reverberation was so intense, Patrick let out a shout of surprise. He gently pulled David up and off his cock using the grip on his hair and David went easily, but not without quickly stroking a friendly hand up the length of Patrick’s cock.

“Aw no you don’t, you little tease. You’re not going to win that easily. That’s practically cheating, using that filthy mouth of yours.” Patrick growled as he released his hold on David’s hair. Patrick moved up into a sitting position, crossing his arms while David smiled innocently.

“Well you said to go down, you didn’t say where.” David told him with a shrug. Patrick rolled his eyes and willed his erection down a bit. He was not going to lose this easily!

“I’d like to think I have more control than that.” Patrick said and David gave him a look.

“Hmm, I don’t know. My first few hours after the change, all I wanted was for you to fill me up.” David said, his voice low as he leaned further into Patrick's space. Patrick shifted back onto his hands and gave David the best glare he could manage. David blinked at him owlishly and tried a different tactic.

“And you look so innocent and sweet like this. All that smooth, pale skin and you know how I feel about your little curls. I wish you would grow your hair out so I could see them more often.” Patrick couldn’t help but duck his head and blush as David’s eyes wandered over his body. While he had been starting to wear his hair a little longer the past two years or so, he still found the curls hard to tame when they got too long. They ended up a wild mess and he ran his fingers absently through his hair to feel the length to make sure they weren’t too crazy. His hand twisted through a sizable nest of curls and he gave a little tug to test the length. They were soft and maybe a bit longer than he would like them to be but then there was David smiling at him softly as he watched Patrick explore the changes to his body. Patrick dropped his hand back to the bed and David leaned forward to kiss him gently on the cheek.

“Go look in the mirror real quick, honey. I know you’re dying to see.” Patrick smiled and padded over to the brass floor length standing mirror in the corner David had found in an antique shop in Elm Grove. He stopped in front of the mirror and let out soft gasp. David wasn’t too far off. His stomach was a little leaner and his hair was actually just the right length to curl in a way that was flattering without making him look too young. His eyes looked almost too large for his face and he was a little annoyed at how little body hair he now had, on his face and elsewhere. He was so focused on taking in the details of his new younger body that he startled slightly when he felt David’s arms wrap around his waist. David tucked a chin over his shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to his neck.

“So beautiful.” David hummed and Patrick nodded, staring at their bodies twinned together in the mirror. David ran his hands up and down Patrick's sides, petting at the skin and enjoying the closeness of their bodies. 

“ _We_ look beautiful.” Patrick corrected as he pressed back into David's touch. He could feel David was still hard and hot behind him and David groaned as Patrick began to grind his ass against David’s cock.

“We sure do, baby. Now be a good boy and bend over for me?” Patrick snorted and turned in David’s arms. With a grunt of effort, he pushed David back towards the bed. David laughed even as Patrick wrestled him down onto the mattress, trying to pin him to the bed. Soon they were both giggling as they each tried to roll the other into a more submissive position. David managed to get Patrick on his back for all of three seconds before Patrick bit him on the thigh. David moved back and off him with a yelp and Patrick took the opportunity to shove David down onto the bed, face first.

“You play dirty!” David cried, even as he wriggled his ass enticingly. Patrick sat on the back of David’s legs to keep him still and spanked him once just to hear him moan.

“I play to win, husband of mine.” Patrick leaned forward and spread David’s cheeks apart to reveal his hole to the cool morning air. Patrick pressed a gentle kiss right to the center and felt David jolt beneath him.

“Patrick!” David cried, struggling anew as Patrick licked over his hole. Patrick spread his cheeks even further and licked in deeper. David squirmed against him, seemingly caught between moving away from Patrick’s tongue but resolutely trying not to rut into the bed. Patrick pulled back with a laugh and David breathed out a sigh of relief. Patrick started to massage his cheeks with his hands, watching David push back into the touch even while he groaned his complaints into the pillow. Patrick caught a bit of his muttering and paused his ministrations.

“Don’t what? Don’t eat you out until you come all over the sheets for me like a good boy? Seems like something you’d want.” Patrick teased as he spread David wide and licked over his hole a few more times. Just when he thought he finally had David right on the edge of coming, David kicked out his leg and used the momentum to flip their positions. Suddenly Patrick was on his back and he stared up at David in shock.

“You seemed to have forgotten that I have the advantage of experience over you once again and I intend to use it just like I did when we first started dating.” Patrick moved to buck David off him but then David sucked a finger into his mouth and Patrick was immediately transfixed with the sight. in fact, he was so focused, he barely noticed David’s other hand wrapping around his cock until it was too late. Patrick groaned at the feeling, David’s practiced hand softer and strong as it stroked him up and down quickly as his cock grew even wetter. David pressed his wet finger to tease at Patrick’s hole as he bent back down and swallowed Patrick’s cock down to the root. The sudden sensation was too much too fast, and Patrick was helpless to do anything but come down David’s throat with a startled cry. David worked him through it, swallowing Patrick’s come and rubbing insistently at his hole with his spit slick finger. David hummed as he pulled off of Patrick’s sensitive cock and Patrick moaned at the over stimulation.

“Not fair.” Patrick protested even as grinned dopily up at the ceiling. David patted his hip in apology even as he reached for the bottle of lube one of them had managed to grab as they’d wrestled for dominance.

“It’s hard having your control taken from you, isn’t it, sweet thing?” David cooed. Patrick pouted up at him as David settled back between Patrick’s legs. He pushed at them until Patrick got the hint and raised up his legs so David could place them over his shoulders. “It’s okay, I’ll make it so good for you, I promise.” Patrick gave him the half-smile he could manage. Losing still sucked even if it meant getting fucked by your ridiculously sexy—

“HOLY SHIT!” David had pressed a single, wet finger inside him, and Patrick already felt so full. David shushed him with a kiss to one of his thighs.

“I know, I know. It feels like a lot. Just relax for me, baby.” David murmured, holding his finger in place. Patrick closed his eyes and willed his body to relax. David hummed his approval even as he brought a second lube slick finger up to rub gently at the muscle.

“That’s it, just relax. You’re doing so good, baby boy.” David cooed as he pressed the second finger inside, and Patrick cried out. David immediately stilled, looking up at Patrick’s face for the go ahead but his eyes were closed. With a sigh, David eased his fingers out and moved up the bed. Patrick opened his eyes when he felt David’s hand carding through his hair. “Hey there, pretty boy, come back to me.” David whispered in his ear, stroking a hand over Patrick’s smooth jaw.

“We’re going to try something different. I thought you coming would be enough but of course my sweet little boy needs a little extra something to get him open for Daddy’s cock.“ Patrick moaned, his face flushing ever so slightly at the sudden flip flop of their dynamic but God, everything David did was sexy. Patrick watched as David gave him a wicked grin and eased off the bed to rummage through their toy drawer.

“That’s alright, honey, Daddy will give you what you need.” David said, his voice commanding and Patrick could feel his cock get even harder at the shift in tone. David returned to the bed with one of their larger vibrators, a big orange monstrosity that Patrick bought to tease David with. Now it was David who was the one tapping it against his thigh like a promise.

“If we can get this inside you, then you’ll be nice and ready for my cock. Now are you going to be a good boy for me, Patrick?” David asked, his voice dripping with sweetness. Patrick whimpered and nodded but that apparently wasn’t good enough because David spanked him once on the inside of one thigh. Patrick yelped even as David rubbed a soothing hand over the sting. “Not good enough, baby. Daddy wants to hear that lovely voice of yours.”

Patrick breathed out a shaky sigh, his voice still high and foreign to his own ears as he mumbled out, “Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good for you.” David beamed at the response.

“Good because I’d certainly hate to use what little time we have like this to spank you for being naughty.” Patrick swallowed hard, biting his lip just in time to stop the moan he’d involuntarily made from escaping but of course David noticed. David set the vibrator down on the bed and smiled down at Patrick knowingly.

“Oh, so that’s how it is? Does someone need Daddy to spank some of the naughtiness out of him? Your little hole is certainly being difficult today. Maybe you’re being naughty on purpose and clenching up.” Patrick shook his head so hard he saw spots as he crawled to the end of the bed. David pressed a kiss to his lips for his efforts.

“Shh, baby. I’m only teasing. I know you’re trying to relax. How about I spank you for a little while and then we can try again.” Patrick nodded and David kissed him again before moving from the bed to the armchair in the corner of the room. Patrick frowned. If David was going to spank him in the chair, his feet wouldn’t even touch the floor! Without giving much thought to how childish it must look, Patrick found himself crossing his arms and pouting. David laughed at this turn of events, patting his bare thighs and waving Patrick over.

“Come here, baby, you know better than to tell me no. If I’m going to spank you, I want to make it worth my while, and I know how much you hate when I have to hold you in place. You really don’t like giving up all the control, do you?” Patrick glared but he still approached David all the same because he knew it was far better to go willingly than to have David take him over his knee by force. David grabbed his wrist when he was close enough and pulled him into place. Just as Patrick had thought, he had no way to balance and was stuck dangling across David’s thighs like a naughty child. David hummed as he rubbed a soothing hand over the small of Patrick’s back while Patrick huffed.

“Don’t be bitter, baby. Consider this me evening the score, huh?” David said as a laugh bubbled out of Patrick despite his vulnerable position.

“A sports metaphor? Trying to play Daddy by copying your own?” Patrick teased and immediately regretted his sass when David smacked him hard across both cheeks.

“All I see right now is a bratty little boy in need of a spanking and a good hard fucking in that order.” David shot back. David spanked him twice in quick succession and Patrick’s toes curled as he gritted his teeth through the pain. He had forgotten how hard David spanked. And then, of course, the narration started.

“My, my look how red your little bottom is getting! You’ve got such lovely, pale skin and it pinks up so easily. Dropped that attitude real quick too, didn’t we?” David teased as he peppered spanks across Patrick’s cheeks and the backs of his thighs. Patrick couldn’t help but kick out after a particularly hard spank too close to his balls. After another minute of teasing taps, David picked up the pace, his hand falling quicker and harder against Patrick’s sit spots until finally he gave Patrick a bit of respite and pulled apart his cheeks to stare at his hole. Unlike David, Patrick was happy enough to have David stare at his most intimate places and even in this younger state he loved the attention. The sound of the cap of the lube popping open filled the room and Patrick relaxed as best he could as David rubbed two careful, slick fingers in soothing circles around his hole before he pressed his index finger back inside.

“Aw, see there we go, baby! Much better, look at this little hole just eating my finger right up!” David cried as he pressed eagerly pressed a second finger in, and Patrick wriggled slightly over his lap as he felt his cock getting hard again. He could practically feel David’s grin above him.

“Seems like someone’s getting a little excited. I can feel how hard you are from your spanking, you naughty thing. Are you ready to have Daddy’s cock inside you, sweetheart?” David asked and Patrick nodded.

“Yes, please. I’m ready. Want your cock in me now.” Patrick groaned, pressing back as David inserted a third finger along with another spank. Patrick yelped and turned to glare at David, who was smiling down at him like the cat that got the cream.

“Ready now, who?” David sing-songed and Patrick rolled his eyes.

“I’m ready now, Daddy, please just fuck me already!” Patrick said in a high breathy voice, mimicking David’s own frantic cries from when their positions were reversed. David narrowed his eyes even as he withdrew his fingers and carried Patrick back over to the bed. David dropped Patrick to the center of the mattress with an unceremonious thump and Patrick attempted to look contrite. David rolled his eyes at him.

“You’re lucky I’m about to come myself or I was going to make you do all the work and ride me in the armchair, you little brat.” David murmured even as he slicked up his cock. Patrick laid back and hooked his own arms under his thighs, offering up his stretched hole for David’s gaze. David’s mouth dropped open in surprise, his eyes fixating on where Patrick was spread wide for him.

“Please, Daddy, I need your cock. Aren’t you going to give me what I need?” Patrick moaned, half-teasing but half-serious and either David didn’t care or didn’t notice because within seconds he was guiding his cock inside Patrick’s hole. They both groaned as David pushed inside and despite the prep, it was still a tight fit. Patrick breathed out when David finally stilled, and David raked his nails over the reddened flesh of Patrick’s ass just to hear him hiss in complaint.

“Still so tight but you feel amazing, baby. Been so long since I fucked you like you need.” David purred and Patrick opened his mouth to say something snarky and then David pulled all the way out before pushing roughly back in and Patrick forgot how to form words.

“Yes, that’s right. No naughty words from you now, baby. Just you being sweet and taking my cock like a good little boy.” David tutted, setting a brutal pace that had them both gasping for breath. When Patrick’s arms started to shake, David pushed them away before placing his own hands on Patrick’s thighs and bending him back until Patrick’s thighs were practically pressed to his chest.

“Can’t do this move on a regular Sunday.” David said and Patrick couldn’t help but laugh. David smiled at him before using the new angle to thrust in even deeper, right over Patrick’s prostate, and Patrick came all over his chest with a surprised cry. David fucked him through it, grinding his cock inside Patrick until he followed him over the edge, filling Patrick's hole right up with his come. David pulled out after a moment and blindly felt around for something on the bed and the next thing Patrick knew, the orange monster vibrator was being shoved inside his used hole. David’s come squelched obscenely around it as David wriggled it around until it was bumped up against Patrick’s prostate.

“David, no—” Patrick started but David shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“Not finished with you just yet.” David said with a smile before tapping the base of the toy. The toy whirred to life inside Patrick’s still sensitive hole and Patrick arched up and away from the sensation with a yell. “Patrick, color, now!” David demanded, his voice suddenly a little unsure but Patrick shook his head.

“G-green but, god, you’re an asshole!” Patrick growled even as he started to work his hips down onto the vibrator. David laughed and dialed up the vibration even further, moving the toy in and out slowly.

“Just want to watch you get all loose and fucked out for me. You took such good care of me all week, even when I wasn’t very nice.” David muttered and Patrick opened his eyes and reached out his hand. David took it and Patrick gave his hand a firm squeeze before dropping his hand back to the bed.

“Love you.” Patrick whispered and David nodded, eyes blinking very rapidly.

“Love you more.” David whispered back. The both smiled at each other even as they realized the charged moment was quickly fading. David eased the toy out of Patrick’s hole, and they met together for a tender kiss. Their lips still slotted together with practiced ease despite the changes to their bodies and when they pulled back, Patrick gripped David’s neck and pressed their foreheads together.

“You know, if you’re up for a break, I think I still have my University ID and I bet I can get us the student discount at that bistro pub you like in Elmglen. We could go do brunch?” Patrick said and David’s eyes went wide.

“Oh fuck yes. I love that big, smart brain of yours. Maybe we can finally get a Costco membership too! They have that student membership that’s like twenty bucks!” David chirped, sauntering off toward the bathroom to get cleaned. Patrick shook his head fondly and followed after him, eager to see what the day would bring.

They did get the Costco membership and happily stocked up on far too many fruit snacks and chips and frozen pizzas only to realize later on in the week once they’d aged back up that the ID had young Patrick’s face on it and was now useless to them. From that point on, major purchases were not allowed to be made while under the influence of magic. Well, really, from the moment they received the package containing the double ended dildo and the warming lube on, because for both young and old versions of David and Patrick, that seemed like a very reasonable purchase indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments and kudos are always appreciated! Let me know what you liked or what you'd like to read more of! I'm always open to prompts either here or on my [tumblr](https://subitodolcediva.tumblr.com/). ❤️


End file.
